The Magic of Fabric Softener
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Oneshot.Suoh's mother has fun trying out various laundry detergents on her son's uniform.


A/N: ...enjoy!xD

**The Magic of Fabric Softener**

_**Oneshot**_

When Suoh shrugged on his polo that morning he knew that the day ahead wouldn't be the same as any other normal day. He did not know why. But he would have to see.

It was customary of the ninja to walk to the campus site as an addition to his daily morning exercises and save and damsels in that happened to cross his path.

People that day, though, sniffed...or rather, frenziedly inhaled the air as the bluenette passed by. After doing so, they flashed him a huge smile and sniffed some more.

Suoh returned their unusual greeting with an uneasy grin and was quite relieved when he saw the tops of the numerous department buildings in the CLAMP campus.

The inhaling, smelling and sniffing did not stop as the fifth grader reached his first class

As soon as the bluenette opened the sliding door, all heads turned to him, seemingly reeled in by the pleasant fragrance.

"Takamura-kun, you smell good today!" exclaimed several girls who were near the vicinity of his seat.

This was going to be a long day.

--

"Everyone seems to be sniffing me today..." Suoh said as he came to the Student Council Room.

Needless to say, Nokoru and Akira were latched onto him through their noses.

The ninja got no coherent response for a couple of minutes and a vein popped up on his forehead. "Guys!" he whined. "Yamero, onegai!"

"But you smell nice!" Nokoru protested. "We could cling to you all day! Right, Akira?"

"Mmmmmmm, hai!"

"No!" yelped the ninja. "No clinging OR afternoon tea till both of you have finished your paperwork!"

In an instant, Nokoru and Akira detached themselves from him and leapt to their desks, working with incredible speed. Suoh stared for a moment or two before doing his own share of council duties.

Days like this might just work.

--

The sun was terribly cruel, and it was murder for archery practice, but the students had to do it anyway.

Suoh could feel his sweat being absorbed by what he was wearing.

"Ohayou Takamura-kun," greeted a voice who had stationed itself beside him.

"Oh. Ohayou Yudaiji-san," the bluenette returned. He heard a tell tale sniff.

"Mmmmm. You smell good," remarked the redhead.

Suoh sweatdropped. "Thank you...so I've heard."

--

"Kaichou!!"

Oh honestly! That pesky blonde was a magnet for disaster!

It was night time and about more than twenty burly men in black suits had chosen the inconspicuous hour to kidnap the Imonoyama heir. Problem was, these burly men seemed to be having trouble finding their getaway vehicle.

A few impressive kicks, a couple of ninja moves and some flying throwing knives later, the kidnappers were down, except for the one holding Nokoru captive.

"Make one more move, ninja boy, and I'll shoot your little friend over here."

Tiger gold eyes narrowed. He was quickly thinking of what he could possibly do when a fairly strong night wind blew from behind.

The burly man's grip on his victim slackened as he sniffed the air.

"What smells good?"

But the poor bloke was never answered as he was taken down by the blue haired ninja in one smooth blow.

Nokoru went over to him while examining the fallen men with mild interest.

"Wow," said the blonde as Suoh took his arm. The former's leg was wounded. "Even at the end of the day you still smell nice."

The bluenette smiled. "...oh Nokoru..."

--

"Okaa-san, I'm home."

An elegant blue-haired lady with dazzling lavender eyes welcomed her son with a warm hug. She inhaled his scent like one would to an addictively fragrant flower.

"How was your day, Suoh?"

The tan boy frowned a bit. "What did you do to my shirt, okaa-san?"

His mother laughed. "I decided to try out soaking your uniform in that fabric softener I bought back a few weeks back. The label said it had an antibacterial formula designed to keep clothes and their wearer fresh all day, even when they've been sweated out on."

Suoh 'oh'-ed. "I'm happy to inform you, okaa, that the product works..."

The great lady's increase in uncontrollable laughter did not help.

**END**

A/N: Sorry for the crappiness...I'm watching the Spongebob Movie while typing...enjoy!xD


End file.
